


Bits

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, Top!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Tom has a huge dick and is shy about it. Chris wants him to put it in yesterday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits

Chris  _really_  liked Tom. He was funny, absurdly sweet and  _ridiculously_  sexy. Which made Chris all the more frustrated. First at Tom and then at himself for being so frustrated with Tom.

It had been a month and a half since they started seriously dating and they hadn’t moved past second base. Every time he thought that  _this was the time_ , move his hand to unfasten and slip into his trousers, Tom would suddenly need to leave for some contrived reason and practically run out his apartment. Leaving Chris to scream into a pillow. He was beginning to think he was going to explode if he had to spend another night trying to not stare at that bulge and only get to palm it through a pair of jeans.

He looked in the mirror and smoothed his long hair off his face. He’d ask him about it tonight. Maybe Tom had some weird hang ups about sex they needed to work through.

Chris just really wanted to know if he was going to get fucked in the next century.

-

They sat huddled in the same side of the booth at the restaurant, legs stretched out and tangled together, along with their hands, as they giggled and kissed each other. Their food and drinks sat in front of them, completely ignored, on the table. Chris caught one of Tom’s earlobes between his teeth, biting it gently, he smiled at the soft moan it pulled from Tom.

Chris scanned the restaurant before letting his hand wander down to the waistband of Tom’s jeans, his fingers grazing the metal button before Tom stopped him with a hand holding his wrist. 

“Not here, darling,” Tom said, a bit breathless. He held Chris’ wrist tightly.

Chris gave him a lopsided grin. “Then let’s go somewhere else.”

Tom swallowed, and Chris watched his throat bob, his eyes getting a little darker. Tom bit his lip, screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath through his nose. “Chris-“

“What!? What is the problem? Seriously.” Chris rubbed his hands over his face and letting them drop to his lap, sighing before continuing, “Tom, I want you  _bad_. So,  _so_ bad. I might cry if I don’t get to touch you soon. Please, at least _just tell me_  why you practically run when we get anywhere near having sex. It’s starting to kill my self-esteem now.”

Tom’s eyes went wide and he shook his head vigorously, his hands going to Chris’ shoulders. “No, no, it isn’t you.” Tom’s eyes raked down Chris’ body, his hands moving down to hold on to Chris’ biceps. “ _God_  no… It’s… I… It’s really hard to explain, Chris. But it’s not anything about you or something you’ve done, I swear.”

“What is it then?” Chris asked.

“Uh.” Tom squeezed Chris’ arms, and grimaced. “I’m. I’m  _big_.” He nodded pointedly down to his lap. Chris followed with his eyes, now more confused.

He nodded at Tom slowly. “I can sort of see that.”

“I’m  _really_  big, Chris. And… I’m just afraid it’ll hurt you. And I  _really_  like you, so I don’t want you to be uncomfortable…”

Chris stared at him silently for a moment before cackling. “That’s the problem!? I’ve been slowly dying from sexual frustration for the past month because you think your dick is too big?” People turned and glared at their table.

Tom sunk in his seat a bit. “Well, when you say it like that it sounds silly.”

“It  _is_  silly.” Chris grabbed the collar of Tom’s shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss. “Now, lets get out of here.”

-

Chris moaned when Tom swirled his tongue around the head head of his cock just as he pushed a forth finger into him. Tom had been working him open for an agonizingly long time, and he hadn’t even taken off his pants yet. He grabbed Tom by the hair and pulled his mouth off his cock.

“ _Please_ …” Chris said desperately.

Tom looked at him for a moment, his face and neck flushed and pupils wide and dark. He bit his lip and sat up on his knees, pulling his fingers out of Chris and carefully unfastened his jeans. Chris resisted the to victoriously punch his fist into the air.

Tom pushed his jeans and his boxers down, quickly kicking them off and finally letting his cock spring free, Chris moaned at the sight. He was long and thick, the darkened head leaking precome. Chris sat up and pulled Tom closer, eagerly taking Tom’s cock in his hand stroking him. Tom sighed above him, carding his fingers through Chris’ hair. Chris leaned down, sliding his lips and tongue up and down the length before taking the head in his mouth. Chris shuddered at the throbbing weight of Tom on his tongue and sucked, wrenching a loud moan from Tom.

Chris let Tom pull him off and push him back down on to the bed. The hungry look he saw on Tom’s face sent another wave of heat over Chris’ skin. Chris spread his legs wider as Tom pushed his slick fingers back into him, thrusting them in and out roughly, until Chris was writhing and twisting his fists into the sheets above his head.

Chris whimpered quietly when Tom suddenly pulled his fingers out, only to moan seconds later when he was being yanked into Tom’s lap, his cock gliding against Chris’ entrance while one of his legs was being wrapped around his waist, the other being placed on Tom’s shoulder. Chris watched Tom as he looked down, a slightly nervous look on his face as his hand moved between them, rolling a condom down his length and rubbing more lube onto himself. Then, Chris felt the head of his cock pressing into him and he threw his head back with a sigh. He felt Tom pause his movements and Chris squeezed him with the leg around his waist until he continued. Chris squeezed his hands, trying to keep the rest of his body relaxed as Tom slowly pushed into him. 

They groaned in unison when Tom was finally pressed fully inside of him. Tom  pushed Chris’ leg off his shoulder, hooking it in his arm before bending forward to give him a soft, open mouthed kiss, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly as he did. Chris whimpered and panted into Tom’s mouth as he fucked Chris with slow, shallow thrusts, his cock becoming hard again as it rubbed against Tom’s stomach.

Chris wanted more though. So, he grabbed the back of Tom’s neck, crushing their mouths together until Tom pulled away to look down at him.

“Are you alright?” Tom asked breathlessly, a worried expression flashing across his face.

Chris canted his hips as much as he could with the little bit of leverage he had. “I would be wonderful, if you’d stop acting like I’m made of glass already.”

“Oh,” Tom huffed and licked his lips. Tom’s eyes fluttered closed as Chris clamped down around him. “ _Oh_ …”

Tom ducked his head down, grinding his hips into Chris as he bit and sucked a line down Chris’ neck and collarbone before sitting back up. He cupped the backs of Chris’ knees, pushing his thighs back and almost uncomfortably far apart.

Chris scrambled to grab onto the sheets by his hips, clutching the fabric til his knuckles were white. 

Tom pulled out almost all the way and snapped his hips forward with a throaty groan. Chris gasped, arching his back as Tom slid back out and slammed in again.

Chris yowled as Tom hammered into him over and over again, thrusting even harder with every one of Chris’ higher ratcheting cries, sweat slicking their bodies.

Chris forced his eyes to open, looking up to see Tom watching him with an almost blissful look on his face. Chris reached between them and took hold of his cock, doing his best to match Tom’s increasingly erratic thrusts. He felt his orgasm build quickly, his toes curling and, despite his best efforts, his eyelids screwed shut again. Tom moved his hands to Chris’ hips, holding him steady as he pounded into him.

“Oh god  _yes_ …” Chris tensed, his back arching high off the bed and his breath kicked from his lungs as he spilled over his hand and stomach, Tom’s hips stuttering as he came with a groan inside Chris.

Tom bent forward, resting his forehead on Chris’ chest and took minute to catch his breath. He sat back up, carefully pulling out of Chris and tugging the condom off, knotting it and tossing it vaguely in the direction of the trash pail before flopping down beside Chris. Chris turned to his side, facing Tom and smiling at the stretched, slightly sore feeling in his bottom. Tom smiled back at him, all tired and lovely looking, and Chris didn’t stop himself from kissing him. They wove their arms around eachother, hugging close and tangling their legs together again.

Tom pulled back, licking his lips and resting his head on the pillow, their faces just inches apart. 

“I haven’t had sex like that in  _so long_ ,” he said quietly.

Chris chuckled, “me neither.”

Tom looked at him nervously again, “I really didn’t hurt you, did I?” His hand reaching up to play with a lock of Chris’ hair.

Chris could help but chuckle again, grabbing Tom’s hand and kissing his palm. “Not in the slightest.” He pushed his face forward, brushing his lips across Tom’s and grinning. “Besides, I  _love_  it when I can’t sit comfortably in the morning.”

Tom groaned, pressing their mouths together and rolling them over so he was on top of Chris again. He pulled back just enough to speak. “Be prepared to be  _very_  happy tomorrow morning, then.”


End file.
